Slayers, Ronin Warriors, & Sailor Scouts,in 1 room
by CresentStar
Summary: CHAP. 2 SHOULD BE UP SOON slayers are stuck in a room Lina says a spell that back fires and bring the ronin warriors and sailor scouts to the room if n e 1 will surrvive well you can find out 4 ur self this is my first fanfic so plez give me reviews
1. stuck in a room and spell backfires

The Slayers, Ronin Warriors, and Sailor Moon Cast in one Room!!!!!  
  
Don't ask me how I came up with this or if I'm crazy. All I know is it started with me thinking of the Slayers in the same room with the Ronin Warriors, then The Sailor Scouts showing up. If any one will survive I'm not sure yet.  
  
*Sigh* Dude its so boring. Lina for gods sake will you be quite Yu-gi- oh is on and there playing my favorite episode! Gourry why do you even like that show? None of your business! Now will you shut up! *Gourry singing* Yamu.Yamu! I love that song. Please make the singing stop already. Lina leave him alone I like this show to. Zelgadis, not you to. Amelia will you talk some sense into him? Why me? Well he is your fiancé. Reeememmber? *Lina having an, I told you he was pain smirk on her face* oh yaa, of course I remember! Zelgadis, promise me you wont make me watch this with you when we get married. Huh sure whatever now be quite there starting the duel! Ok that's it FIRE BALL!! Boom smash, every one except Lina was hiding behind the sofa except for Xellos he had done his disappear thing. Hey!!! Why you go and do that lina your in close range you could of hurt us! Amelia that's not important the important thing is Lina you destroyed the TV, now I wont be able to see who wins the duel!!! I have to admit now what are going to do? Xellos where did you pop up and more important yet why don't you go disappear again! That's a secret. Lina if your going to fire ball something fire ball Xellos! Zelgadis unless your wondering how this staff tastes than you better shut up. People where just cranky from being stuck in this room together. Amelia why don't you just shut your mouth and go cry to you fiancé Zelgadis! Xellos you shouldn't be talking your engaged too! Don't remind me! EXUSE ME!!!! Oh Filia hehehe didn't see ya there. What did you say!?! I just said I cant wait till are wedding day. Good save. Naga what you looking at?!? An idiot! What did you say? You heard me! HOLD IT!!!! *every one looks at Amelia* Why don't we just leave through the door! We would IF THERE WAS A DOOR!!!! I know I can try that traveling spell learned. You know a traveling spell, WHY DID'NT YOU USE IT EARLYER!!!! *gurgle gurgle* I can't use it if you keep strangling me Martia!!! Oh all right! Now do your spell! I call about the power of the all mighty sorceress. Free us from this accursed room! Nothings happened! Aaaaaaahhh!! *A world wind swirled around the room, sending everyone flying and then slammed them against the walls* Oh man I could really use an advil. Forget an advil I need a bottle of advil. *An unfamiliar voice says* Where are we? The slayers group looked up from their injuries to see five teen-age boys. *Naga slaps Lina on the back of the head* Great job instead of sending us somewhere you sent others to us! Umm did I forget to mention I never tried it before? No but that's a bit of info we could have used earlier! Hey you in the middle of the room, who are you guys? Where the Ronin Warriors. Ow why did you go and hit me Ryo? I'm Ryo, this is Kento, and here is Cye, he is Rowen, *Sage interrupts *and I am Sage. And who are you babe? *Sage is leaning on the wall behind Filia so that he's right next to Filia* with a smile on her face she answers my names Filia. So Sage, tell me about your self. Well as you heard my names Sage I'm a Ronin Warrior *Xellos interrupts* hey what do you *Filia stops Xellos from finishing* leave him alone where talking. But.but. It's rude to interrupt. As you were saying Sage. Get off of her she's my fiancé. Fiancé? Oops. *Sage looks for another girl to flirt with* so where did you guys come from? Hey that's not the important thing the important thing is who are you? And I like your outfit. *For once Lina was in something besides her slayers outfit, she was in a tank top and jean shorts* Uuhh hi I'm Lina and do you really think my out fit looks good Sage? Ya umm. are you engaged? No! *Gourry thinking no she's not engaged but she is my gf, he was about to interrupt when Rowen said something* Do you guys know how we got here? You can ask Lina she may know something! Right Lina. *Lina gives a quick glare at Martia* umm I kinda was trying a new spell to get us out of here and instead I brought you guys here. You mean you're the reason we are here!?! Umm. ya. 


	2. what now? & dragon slave me?

WELL NOW WHAT??? IF YOU CAN'T REVIEW THAN SEND ME WHAT YOU THINK AT: MANDYAS307@NETSCAPE.NET plez tell me what you think so I know if to bother with another chap. Well then maybe you could send us back! Take a chill pill. I would send you  
  
out if I new how! Well great now what are we supposed to do?!? Well we  
  
could be watching TV right now if Lina would not gone off and destroyed it!  
  
Will you zip it Gourry! Any ways if I hadn't destroyed the TV earlier I  
  
would be fire balling it right now! You mean you guys have been stuck here  
  
with no way out? Yup you're right on top of things Rowen. Well is there a  
  
way you can fix your spell to send us away from here? I don't know don't  
  
you think I would have used it already if I new how to fix it! *Ryo walked  
  
over to were the sofa was lying on it's side from the blast of the fireball  
  
attack, he turned it over and sat down* well if we think hard enough maybe  
  
we can think of a way to fix her spell. *Every one sat down* well how does  
  
your spell go I just say free us from this accursed room. That's a spell? Oh  
  
shut it Kento before I pull of the dragon slave on you. Oh ya, bring it on!  
  
Fine with me I'm in the mood to get rid of some anger. *Amelia jumps on  
  
Kento and covers his mouth* do you like living? *Kento nodded his head*  
  
than stop wile your still ahead and say you're sorry before she destroys us  
  
all!!! *Kento looks around to see Zelgadis, Xellos, Gourry, Naga, Filia, and  
  
Martia staring at him and nodding, and Lina starting her attack* NOW!!! Ok  
  
ok I'm sorry. I can't hear you! OK I'm sorry Lina. Oh all right but now do I  
  
get rid of my anger? Why don't you punch the wall? Cye I'm one of the  
  
strongest sorceresses ever, and when you're as strong as I am a punch will  
  
never do. I know if your dragon slave is really all that than why don't you  
  
use it on the wall? Don't you say that Sage as much as I want to get out of  
  
this room I prefer living! But if she's not using the spell on us than why  
  
would it kill us? Out in the open it can make you fall down but in a confined  
  
space like this the shear force could maybe kill us all! 


End file.
